


"You can talk to me about anything"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Good Brother, Double Drabble, Gen, implied crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Roman should have an easier time hiding his hurt feelings. But he hasn't.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	"You can talk to me about anything"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [varthandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/gifts).



Smiling should be easier. It should be easier for Roman to pretend that he was fine. He was an actor after all. He should have no problem pretending to be at ease with working with Janus.

But it wasn’t. Days, weeks went by and Roman had pretended that it was fine. And now it was too late for him to admit that he was struggling with what had gone down. He had brought himself in a pickle and was unable to get out of it anymore.

Frustrated he smashed his fist into the wall and let himself fall onto the ground. Let himself feel miserable in the privacy of his room.

“Ro?”

So much for privacy. Roman scrambled to his feet, meeting eyes if his brother who had unallowed entered his space.

“What is it? What do you want?” Roman asked defensively and turned away.

He didn’t see the dried tears under Remus’s eyes. He didn’t see the way Remus’s worry as he gathered how hurt Roman had looked just a moment prior. He didn’t see how Remus pushed his sorrows away and walked towards him to put a hand on his shoulder.

“You can talk to me about anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
